The Fallen Silience
by Ren09
Summary: When Ari took a hit at Fang's side in book two. And where he first realized he loved her.


He saw the daggers come straight for him, he tried to dodge it. With a double flap of wings, he pushed himself way from them, but it wasn't fast enough. The claws sunk into Fang's side, slicing through his skin like Swiss cheese. A look of utter shock and pain was set on Fang's emotionless face. Ari laughed, as he broke through that cold barrier. Laughing at Fang's wide eyes and open mouth, choking on something.

Like the silent bird kid he was, he clamped his lips down hard, so that he wouldn't cry out in agony. But his mind was racing with pain stabbing through his side. Ari only continued to laugh, seeing the look of pain cross his features.

Wincing he backed up, he coughed into his hand. When brought it away, blood came with it. The mutt was laughing so hard, that Fang couldn't stand any longer. He growled, slamming his teeth down. But before he could go for his throat, Max's fist dived for his face.

He dropped back, pressing his arm to his side. Apply pressure, maybe that would stop the bleeding and he was bleeding a lot. Like a waterfall, it was falling out him however none of the flock members noticed. All them deeply engrossed in the fight.

His wings carried him away from the fight; he could feel himself dropping slightly. Again, he pressed his arms tighter to his arm. Ignoring the fact, that is only caused more pain.

Soon all of the Erasers were either falling down below or drifting away. The flock looked beaten, as far as he could tell. But not as bad as he was, he wasn't in bad condition. He was fine, just a scratch.

Immediately, Max called a stat report. Everyone seemed okay, couple bruises and bleeding noses nothing major. When her eyes landed on Fang, they were wide with fear.

Fang's balance was off, "are you okay"?

"I'm fine", he said curtly. She stared at him for second before launching herself into the air. The flock followed her lead, forming into a 'V' formation.

However, Fang held back away from them. Still with his arm, pressed to his side the flow of blood would not stop gushing from him. He clamped his mouth down hard, that he bit his lip.

Each minute he was losing altitude, getting farther away from the flock. He closed his eyes, as pain and sleep dragged him under. His eyes stayed close for far too long. They snapped open, he realized he only lost more altitude and it was getting difficult to breath. He felt his breathing getting heavier, like it was struggle to just stay in the air. Soon sweat was cascading down his back, making his wings feel heavier.

A quick glance at Max told him he wouldn't be able to reach her time, warn her that he couldn't stay aloft for much longer. So he watched her; gracefully pump her long beautiful wings up and down and her hair whip around her face.

She was amazing sometimes, if this was the last thing he saw. He would take it.

Pain shot through Fang again, making him cringe. He bit his tongue, trying to focus on that pain instead. It didn't work. His arm now soaked with warm, sticky, blood. He f eared the worse.

"What's up"? Without even realizing Max was right beside him. His sense must be fading; he didn't even hear her approach. He couldn't look at him, it was hard speak. With his lips pursed tightly, he managed not to scream and say, "nothing".

He knew it didn't work. That word was tight and strain. He just couldn't fool the invincible Max, no matter how hard he tried to hide the pain he was in from her.

She glanced at his arm and gasped. That much he heard. "Fang, your arm"! Again, he could barely speak his lips so tight that only a line shown on his pale white face.

"It's not my arm". Then, he closed his eyes. Now longer able to hold them open. Feeling his wings fold like paper, as began to lose altitude faster than before. The wind rushed around him cooling his hot body. He heard Max scream his name, than Iggy's.

But he couldn't respond if he wanted to. He let the darkness envelop him. Two hands grabbed onto his arms, draping them around their necks. The wind stopped rushing all around him, as Max and Iggy carried the unconscious Fang to the ground.

They landed awkwardly their wings meshed to go, Fang's feet dragging along the ground while Iggy stumbled. Warm sand touched the backside of his body, while Max set him down; his side was sending roars of pain through his body.

"What's wrong with him". From far away Nudge said.

"I don't know…" Max said some other things but Fang couldn't be sure. Already he felt his shirt being removed, goose bumps rose on his skin from the cold.

It got quiet for a minute, that Fang thought he was dead. He tense, then he heard Max's voice again restarting his heart. Max was ordering the others to get her strips for a bandage. It wasn't that bad, he wanted to tell them

"Jus' a scratch", he mumbled, wondering if they heard him right. Max only scolded him, followed by a set of hands that touched his side. The touch was so light that Fang thought butterflies were touching him. Fang would have flinched if he had the strength. "It's bad" Iggy commented. Then, his legs were elevated.

Someone was pressing bandages to his wound, it hurt like hell. His entire side felt warm to him. So warm, that he felt warm himself. The only he could feel. He couldn't feel anything from the waist down. His legs felt like lead. Such warmth was making him drowsy. It felt nice, but he knew he shouldn't give into it. If he did, he would never see his beautiful, strong Max.

All around him was warm in places he didn't realize that should be. He realized his blood was around him, spilling into the ground turning it red.

Iggy was right it was bad. He couldn't hold on, but he had to try. "Max" Angel's voice worried, "someone's coming".

The first thing that entered Fang's mind was Erasers. He had to get his lazy self off the ground and save her. But, the feeling his fingers were getting faint. He couldn't smell the salt coming off the nearby ocean. Was he already too far gone? Then, nothing. He was falling faster than he was when he was falling from sky.

Never knowing if someone was going to catch this time. Only by several days later did he realize that he was safe, but more importantly she was safe.


End file.
